The Withering Lotus Flower
by Wos99944
Summary: It all started with a simple mission,and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence.But when special information is leaked out,particularly that person,Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki!Will they ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot and Kanda Yuu's that special someone.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda and Allen are on a mission to seek her. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

Okay, let's start with the introduction. Hey guys, I'm Wos99944, and this is my fourth DGM story. I've gotten this idea when I was asked by one of my DGM reviewers for an idea for her to publish a DGM story. Thanks to her, I was able to come out with this story. So for those who might want to support or enjoy this story by the end of this chapter, thank her for it.

So basically, as the summary said, it all started with a simple mission: find the Innocence and bring it back to Black Order. And Allen is to accompany Kanda. And as they were looking for the Innocence, information about that person was leaked out and Kanda was determined to find her at all cost. Allen agrees to accompany him and travel around to find her. It might sound interesting but just wait til you read the story. Without any further ado, let's start the chapter before we all starts to fall asleep.

Prologue:

"I wish I could see it. The ground carpeted with flowers. Maybe if we can see it someday, together…"

"Really? Even if we become grandpas and grandmas?" A long silence. "…I'll be waiting. Forever. I'll be waiting."

Kanda wakes up in a sweat as he has the same dream again. Kanda slowly gets out of his bed as he takes off his top. He stares at the lotus inside the timepiece, which is glowing in the dark room, giving the only source of comfort to the room. Otherwise, it'll be as dark as his heart would be. Ever since he had awoken from the Second Exorcist Project a decade ago, he still cannot find even a single lead regarding that person even though he has traveled across almost the whole continent. Kanda sighs deeply as he steps into his own shower room, stripping the rest of his clothes off and started shampooing his hair using his favourite soap.

After finishing, he wears only his pants, leaving his upper body naked if not for his bandages around his chest. Just then, someone knocks on the door.

"Kanda? Are you there?" A voice seethes out from his door outside.

"Che…" was his reply as the person excuses himself for entering. "Aah, Kanda. Did you have breakfast yet? Komui wants you in his office afterwards, saying something about a mission for you. So be there before 10 am." With that, he walks out of the room and returns to the Science Department. Kanda rolls his eyes, obviously annoyed by the scientist earlier. He grabbed his coat and wears it as he heads to the cafeteria.

"Soba noodles…" Kanda orders when he reaches to Jerry.

"Here you go, Kanda as usual." Jerry smiles as he hands over the soba noodles in a tray. Kanda nods as an appreciation before he grabs his own seat and starts commencing his breakfast.

Soon no more than a minute, Lavi and Allen were spotted in the cafeteria. As usual, Allen ordered a large portion of food and his mitarashi dangoes and sit along with Lavi who settles for two loaves of bread and peanut butter instead with a mug of coffee. Kanda resisted rolling his eyes as he watches Allen with his 'fake' smile. Sadly, he doesn't understand why no one can see through him. So far, he is the only one who can tell that Allen is faking his smiles. Even when he knows that the Moyashi don't even feel like smiling, he just continues to smile. Kanda thought that Allen is a retard but when he heard the rumors going on between the Finders and the Researchers, he thought that he just wants to blend in. But judging by what Lenalee has said about Allen's foster father, Mana and Allen's first encounter with the Earl does not make sense.

He growls lowly at the lack of understanding Allen. Just then, Allen got up from his seat, talking to Lavi for awhile before he sets the plates back and heads to somewhere else, leaving Lavi alone. Kanda was glad that Lavi never look for him today. So he quickly resumed eating and set his pace fast to Komui's office.

"Ah, Kanda. You're finally here, although Allen has just come in as well. Do take a seat." Komui said as he kept searching for the document that he has supposedly assigned to Allen and Kanda.

"Do not…tell me that I'm teaming with Moyashi…" Kanda flashes a death-glare at Komui. Komui flinches, pretending to not notice about it and continue to find the document.

"Aha, found it." Komui cheers as he reads the contents to Allen and Kanda. "You're both assigned to Britain, England to find this particular Innocence that is in an abandoned mansion which is protected by the strays."

"Strays?" Allen was confused. Komui nodded.

"Yup, strays. Like cats, dogs, pests. One of the civilians reported that whenever someone stepped near the mansion, cats or dogs will usually chases him or her until they were far away from the mansion. We suspected that it could be the phenomena of that Innocence. Moreover, Noahs have been spotted near England. So the both of you will leave upon finished packing your stuffs and meet a Finder over there. Once reunited again, do contact the Black Order. Good luck to you all." With that, Komui finished and hands over the documents to Allen, sending them all their way.

Upon in the train, Allen sleeps in the train whilst Kanda watches the scenarios outside. As the train passes through many towns, Kanda could see a field that was filled with flowers. He sighs to himself mentally, "_If only you were here, there's the ground, carpeted with flowers. If only I had a clue…"_

"Kanda, what were you thinking about?" Kanda breaks from his moments of thoughts and stares at Allen blankly. He resumes his sightseeing and reply a 'che' to him, mumbling something like "Baka Moyashi…"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen frowns as he resumes his sleep.

Two days later:

"Urg, finally out of the train." Allen smiles as he stretches his hands out, almost hitting Kanda in the face.

"Hey, watch it! Baka Moyashi!" Kanda scowls deeply as Allen pulls his tongue out at Kanda.

"It's Allen! BaKanda!" Allen frowns deeply.

"Ah, there you are, Exorcist-sama!" A Finder approaches them. "Let's go before the skies are dark." With that, the Finder led them.

"See all those cats and dogs over there?" The Finder pointed the mansion whereas lots of cats and dogs were hissing and growling at them. "They won't even let me in another step from here onwards. Perhaps if it's one of you, Exorcist-sama, they might let you in." Allen nodded and thanked the Finder whilst Kanda gives a 'che' before walking towards the mansion. Although the cats were hissing and the dogs were growling at them, they seems to make way for the both of them, allowing them to head inside the mansion.

Inside the mansion:

"Wow, it was so dusty here." Allen comments when he starts to cough.

"Che, weak…" Kanda said before resuming his search for the Innocence. One of the stray cats kindly led Allen to one of the rooms. Allen manages to find it with ease.

"Ne, Kanda. I've found it. Kanda?" Allen said to the thin air. He quickly rushes through the mansion, searching for him.

Kanda look around and said, mainly to himself. "This is hers, no doubt about it." Kanda searches through the cabinets and the wardrobe. But he couldn't find anything other than a rusty picture of her. He grits his teeth in annoyance when he can hear Allen calling for him. Kanda bit his lips as he keeps it safely in his coat as he prepares to argue with Allen.

"What do you want, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen…BaKanda!"

"Whatever, did you found the Innocence?"

"Yeah, it's right here!" Having said that, hundreds of Level 1 Akumas start appearing in the mansion as they blasts their way through the front door, killing hundreds of stray cats and dogs which were protecting the mansion.

"Akumas!" Kanda shouts as he prepares to activate his Innocence.

"Rest in peace, Finder-san." Allen said as he spots the Finder's costume was covered in ashes. Soon, Allen activates his Innocence. "Hang in there, Akumas. I promise I'll set you free afterwards."

So is it nice? Or is it bad? Do say so by reviewing if you think the story is so far, so good. And perhaps you might expect a fast update to the story. In other words, the first chapter to the start of this adventure for this person. Until then, stayed TuNeD!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot and Kanda Yuu's that special someone.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda and Allen are on a mission to seek her. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

Thanks for supporting this story,

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

I was filled with joy when there are at least all of you who like this story. To these people I swear that I won't let you down and perhaps would even introduce this story to others. I thought that this story is so badly written that I was afraid. Well enough with all of this pessimistic talk, let's begin the first chapter! And mind you, Allen still hasn't had his evolved claw.

Chapter 1:

"Innocence, activate!" Allen shouts as he activates his Innocence. His deformed left arm immediately shifts into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula-joint. "Cross grave!" He yells as he channels his power into a powerful stream. As he release, he crucifies and destroys all the Level 1 Akumas nearby. Allen smiles warmly.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda yells as he slashes his sword and sending multiples of strange-looking insects after the Akumas, exploding them who are near Kanda at the same time.

"Heh, heh. Exorcists…you won't be able to defeat us that easily." One of the Akumas cackles evilly.

"W-What?" Allen was startled whilst Kanda look crossed.

"Ch'. A Level Two Akuma." Kanda scowls. "And it's not only one…" he curses even more when more Level 2 Akumas approaches.

"Ch'. Double Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" Kanda yells as he attacks rapidly with eight moves, killing eight of the Level 2 Akumas instantly.

"Innocence, activate! Cross Beta!" Allen commands his Innocence as it shifts to a form of a massive arm-cannon and his fingers become some sort of energy spikes. "Cross Paling!" He fires volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; those laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, of course destroying a dozens of those Akumas. "Kanda, is that all?"  
>"Ch'. I'm done here…" Kanda replies with his usual mocking tone. "I've been waiting for a long time, Moyashi…"<p>

"It's Allen. BaKanda…" Allen sighs. "Stupid Japanese guy like you sure don't understand how to even spell out two syllabus."

"Yo, good evening, Exorcists." A fat shadow approaches them, along with Road and another Noah whom they do not know.

"! Earl!" Allen growls at the sight of him. Kanda raises his Mugen at the Earl.

"Back down, Moyashi. He's mine."

"It's Allen, BaKanda. Baka really suits you…" Allen grits his teeth. "You are so retarded that you can't even spell two syallabus." He shakes his head. Kanda pops a vein.

"What? Are you trying to pick a fight?" Kanda raises his sword at Allen.

"Fine by me then," Allen twitches an eyebrow. Both preparing to fight against each other until one of them is down. The Earl and the two Noahs sweatdrop.

"Um, excuse me, we're over here!" The Earl waves at them only to meet two glares from the two frightening devils.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you!" Allen and Kanda said at the same time, giving the Earl a death glare.

"Aw…Allen-kun doesn't want to play with me." Road pouts as she whimpers slightly. "Neh, isn't Allen fun, Tyki?"

"Tyki" sweatdrops and yells at Road, "Didn't I tell you not to call me by that name?"

"Tyki?" Allen froze as he heard that name and recognizes that voice.. "You're a Noah?"

"Yo, Shounen!" Tyki waves as he reverts to his human form and shifts back to Noah form again, Allen gasps and cover his mouth. He looks as though he is going to cry as his eyes were clouded with bits of tears. Allen immediately emits a screech and charges towards Tyki.

"You traitor!" Allen screams continuously as he reverts his arm to his former claw and tries to scratch Tyki but to no avail. "How could you betray me, TYKI!"

"Neh, listen to me first, Shounen!" Tyki said as he continuously dodges Allen's attacks. Allen refuses to listen and instead he continues to attack.

The Earl and Road was surprised at the sudden change of the event, even Kanda was too astonished to even stop them.

"Seriously, Tyki. Is that the best you can do?" Allen shouts when he stops attacking Tyki to catch his breaths. "Cause right now I FUCKING HATES YOU!" Allen was about to attack again when Tyki grabs hold of Innocence hand.

"Would you just listen to me for once?" Tyki argues back only to stop Allen from struggling. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about me being a normal human, but my love for you can never change. Do forgive me, Allen…" The Earl, Road and Kanda drop their jaws. So they've been in love with the enemies.

"What makes you think that I'll forgive you?" Allen said as tears are welling up his cheeks. "We're through ever since you've betrayed my trust to you…" Allen said, slapping Tyki using his right hand. Tyki loosen his grip on Allen as he pulls away and snaps to the Earl. "Millennium Earl! I'll definitely defeat you, no wait, kill you to satisfy my thirst for blood to be spill on my face."

With that, Allen charges towards the Earl and shifts his Innocence back to claw Beta. "CROSS SPEAR!" Allen focuses on the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which is used as a sword. He attacks the Earl who counterattacks him by shifting Lero, his umbrella into his ark.

"Wait, wait." The Earl said as he holds his attacks against Allen. "We're here to make a deal!"

"What deal would that be!" Allen grits his teeth.

"With Kanda!" The Earl replies, catching the long forgotten samurai's attention. "Neh, Yuu Kanda…would you like to meet that person again?" Kanda prepares to swing his sword at the Earl.

"Don't worry, she's still alive." That calmed Kanda immediately. "And here's the deal. If you're able to defeat one of the Noahs here, based on your choice, I'll give you her whereabouts. However if you fail, Allen and the Innocence will be taken by us!"

"Hey what has it got to do with me?" Allen interrupts.

"It's so obvious that Tyki-pon wants you so we naturally wants you as well!" Road answers for the Earl, bringing slight fear to Allen.

"Didn't I say that Tyki and I are through?" Allen said.

"But apparently, Tyki doesn't accept it, see?" Road points at Tyki who was running around shedding crocodile tears at how useless he is for letting Allen down, as if he has gone insane.

"Fine, I accept…" Kanda said, shocking the poor teen. The Earl smirks at his answer.

"Well, chose your pick…" The Earl says, bringing Tyki and Road in front of him, although Tyki still looks abit insane.

"I chose that Tyki…" Kanda said, Road grips Tyki's leather coat and tells him that if Tyki won, Allen will come back to him. Immediately, Tyki was surrounded by his Dark Matter and gives off a creepy smile, scaring everyone, including Kanda (He won't admit it).

"Don't worry, Shounen. I'll definitely win your heart back…" Tyki smirks widely.

So is it good? Is it bad? I know I was so evil to stop before the wager could even take place. Well, review if you want to read it that badly. And find out what'll happen to Allen? And will Kanda win to reunite with that person? Well, review to find out. It's the button down there! Until then, stay tuned! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot and Kanda Yuu's that special someone.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission,and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the when special information is leaked out,particularly that person,Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki!Will they ever be together again?

Thanks for supporting this story,

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

jesusisback

i1love1yaoi

Yukirat

Okay, tell me the truth. Is it just me or is it because I have less people who like this story? Is it because the first few chapters are boring? And behold, the fight between Tyki and Kanda, the prize? Allen! To find out who will win, just check it out on this chapter.

Chapter 2:

"Don't worry, Shounen. I'll definitely win your heart back…" Tyki smirks widely.

"Oh my gosh, Tyki-pon is scary." Road backed away from the man as the battle is commencing.

"Kanda, you better win or I'm gonna lose my virginity to my ex-boyfriend!" Allen shouts at Kanda.

"Allen, how mean!" Tyki whines. "Who says we're breaking up? I rather be killed a billion times by the Earl than to break up with you." The Earl sweatdrops and face-palms himself.

"Just shut the fuck up and let's start already!" Kanda curses at the both of them.

"Come on out and play, Tease!" Tyki smirks as he calls out his butterfly golems. They clatter their teeth as if they are eager to eat Kanda's flesh.

"Innocence activate…" Kanda scowls. "Double Illusion Blade: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" He scowls even deeper when Tyki dodges all of his attacks efficiently. "What the….?"

"Like what you see? Exorcist?" Tyki said as he gives in to Tease's demands. Even though Kanda can evade some of them, he can NEVER get rid of all of them.

"Kanda!" Allen said as he attempts to join by Kanda's side but was stopped by Road.

"Uh, uh, uh. If you're bored, play with me instead." She cackles as they start their own battle.

"Double Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" Kanda growls at Tyki as he fails to even land an injury on the Noah. "Stop running and face me like a real man, you coward!"

"Just admit it, you can never defeat me…" Tyki smirks as he evades Kanda's attacks by gliding across the walls and the trees, which take in the attacks instead.

"Oh really?" Kanda smirks as he watch Tyki's smile turns upside down. "Ascending Flower!" He throws his top uniform off, showing his well-toned, muscular chest (bet you guys were nosebleeding right now 0-0) and a Sanskrit tattoo. "Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion. Exploding Spirit Cut!" He slashes at the mansion and the nearby trees by creating small explosions, destroying the mansion and leaving Tyki nowhere to hide.

"Wow, what strategy you have there…" Tyki hums. "But it's time that I get serious." He starts to create a vacuum around Kanda by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure that is around him, successfully removes his air supply like outer space. Due to the heavy pressure, Kanda starts to suffocate and slowly kneel to the ground against his own will.

"Kanda!" Allen yelps as he and Road temporarily stop their battle.

"Oh god, Tyki-pon only uses that technique when he's serious…" Road said as she pales instantly. "Pretty boy got himself landed in deep trouble."

"So what will you do now?" Tyki cackles like an evil wizard. "Will you give up now?"

"As if I would give up on such a personal information about her." Kanda said as he starts to puke blood. "I've search for such a long time for her and now that I've finally gotten a clue…there's no way that I'll be dying here…even if it means half of my life span, I would even do that…"

"Fourth Illusion Style!" Kanda screams as his pupils changes to four dots. "Exploding Spirit Cut!" Unlike his previous attack, the move was twice as strong as before, which Tyki has difficulties dodging as Kanda shifts to his left and starting to slash down upon Tyki. Tyki manages to block his attack by gathering Tease and shifts it into a weapon form.

"So who has the last laugh?" Kanda said as he starts to pant. Tyki as well, although most of it came from running too much. Allen was getting excited that maybe Kanda will win after all whilst Road was pouting.

"As if I would let you win…I want to have my Shounen by my side…" Tyki was frustrated. "I wanna fuck him until the whole world could hear him screaming and moaning my name…whereas he is pinned under by me…with that…as our semen mixed together and create our children…"

"How could we have children when we're both male?" Allen starts blushing at the creative language that Tyki has used.

"Of course we can." Road starts to explain. "Earl-sama is Adam after all. He can always use that Dark Matter and create children that consists of your genes." She winks at Allen as his face is turning into a tomato.

"Who cares about your lovely-dovely acts?" Kanda resists rolling his eyes.

"Wait, or how about this?" Tyki has an idea. "I'll exchange the info with Allen!"

"That sounds tempting…" Kanda comments as he nod, he agrees with Tyki for once.

"WHAT!" Allen widens his eyes. Kanda can't be serious…right?

"Depends on whether Moyashi agrees or not…" Kanda said as he turns to look at Allen.

"How many times must I tell you my name is Allen?" Allen pops a vein. "And when have you start to have the rights of deciding my life?"

"Okay Tyki you can have him…" Kanda reply straightaway, shocking Allen and the Noahs.

"Really?" Tyki asks.

"Holy god! I'm gonna get raped by a pedophile." Allen's face starts to turn as pale as a sheet of blank paper. Kanda is serious…

"Okay, deal." Tyki winks as he starts to turn towards the Earl. "Earl-sama. Do tell him please…"

"Okay…just sign this paper here and we're on our way." The Earl smiles as he held out a paper and a pen whilst Kanda is preparing to sign it. Allen was there, screaming not to sign it but was stopped by Road.

"Come on, Allen-kun." Road tries to convince him. "You'll make a wonderful doll."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Allen cried.

"There, done!" Kanda said as Allen screams one last time and faint on the spot.

"Good, and here you go." The Earl gives him a map and instructed the direction and the place as Kanda carves those words into his memories. Soon, the Earl, the Noahs and Allen are on their way back home as Kanda destroy his own golem and make his way to his destination.

At the mansion in Edo:

"W-Where am I?" Allen said as he stirs from his little coma.

"Yo, Shounen!" Tyki greets him at the side of the bed. Soon, Allen pales again.

"Please tell me that this is a dream world set up by Road…" Allen grumbles as he remembers himself and Road in the midst of fighting.

"Unfortunately," Road makes herself known in the room. "I'm not using my Noah powers now…"

In that moment, Allen faints again. Tyki chuckles. "He's such a cutie isn't he?"

In an unknown place:

Kanda sighs as he know that Allen should have at least woke up by now. He feels a little bit guilty, giving his ally to the enemies. But the only reason why he would stay in the Black Order is because of her. Kanda, after all, being Kanda would never admit his feelings about a certain Moyashi. He sighs again as he fight with his inner conscience. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you at a later time, Moyashi." He said silently to the wind. "But I need to find her in the meantime otherwise she might have died."

So is it good? Is it bad? I know Kanda's being a bad ass and I'm an evil writer by letting Tyki to win and claims Allen as his own when I've already indicated that this is a Yullen. Don't worry, there's still going to be a Yullen though it's at a later time. Do review otherwise you guys who are a little bit of Allen x Tyki's fan might not see their kids one day. ^_^….Oh and summary and ratings are bound to change at the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

Hey, hey, hey! What's up?

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

jesusisback

i1love1yaoi

Yukirat

Gaggahe

Yuki Rearden

Voiceless Yuuki-sama

Starbrigate

Risa Silvara

Ellen neah

MistyElk0

PokerPair (Wow, you're one of my obsessed fans, aren't you?)

Okay, I know I'm an evil writer, so evil that one of you guys is too scared that you wanna stop reading it when I said that Tyki and Allen are going to have a kid of their own. Well, let's just say that although the kid is cute, he is sure ain't welcome by his own Mother. So I guess you could see the disadvantages of it. And, I officially declare that there's lemon here along with some Kanda's affection to someone and actually…just read and you'll find out. And, this story shall officially change to M rating.

Chapter 3:

The Black Order:

"What do you mean you can't communicate with Allen and Kanda?" Lenalee cries as Komui break the news to her.

"Apparently, Kanda's golem has been destroyed in the middle of the process when battling with one of the Noahs and as for Allen, he disappeared as if he has never exist!" Komui explains, watching Lenalee drop to the ground.

"They…they can't be…" Lenalee was unable to finish her sentence. Komui nod.

"There is a possibility that they're dead…" Komui said, Lenalee widen her eyes.

"Hello, Exorcists." A voice said in the office. Lenalee and Komui turn to look at the direction of the origin. Lenalee and Komui were, of course, loss for words.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" Lenalee growls, activating her Innocence.

"It's Road Camelot, not Noah…" Road giggles as she brings along her Level 2 Akumas. "And I would run if I were you…"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee was confused as Komui quickly switch on the alarm.

"I've brought some new playmates…" Road widen her sadistic smile as she open one of her doors, inviting another few Akuma in, although they're a little different from the rest of the Level Two Akuma.

"Lenalee…run!" Komui shouts. "You're no match against them! They're LEVEL THREE!"

In the meantime:

"Allen? Allen, wake up…time for breakfast…" Tyki murmurs to the teen that was sleeping in his bed.

"I don't want any…" Allen replies as he returns back to sleep.

"But, you haven't ate for the past three days." Tyki claims. "Your Innocence won't be able to take it…"

"Who cares?" Allen snickers. "Just let me die…"

"No, Allen." Tyki said, seriously. "You're going to live whether you like it or not. The only death that you're going to die is by old ripe age."

"I don't want to live with a monster like you…" Allen replies, breaking Tyki's heart.

"But a monster like me love you…" Tyki counterattacks.

"How are you going to show me?" Allen asks, suddenly regretting his question when he saw that lustful smirk of Tyki.

"By making love to you…" Tyki said as he pins Allen under him, Allen was panicking and starts to scream for help.

Tyki starts to rip Allen's shirt and pants off, ignoring the teen's cry. The more Allen cries for him to stop, the more Tyki was badly turned on. He uses his belt to lock Allen's hands onto the bedpost whilst he went to get the lubricate oil to wet his fingers. Allen was still crying as tears were threaten to fall on his cheeks, especially when he was trying to activate his Innocence but to no avail.

"T-Tyki let me go!" Allen said as he finally activates his Innocence but the leather belt prevents him from moving. Instead, it adds on to Allen's pain. When Tyki comes back, Allen was struggling, as he got closer. He starts sobbing and cries for help again but of course, no one would be stupid enough to rebel against their Masters. Allen gasps sharply when Tyki push a finger in. Allen arches his back as he screams at the weird sensation. Once it's relaxed enough, Tyki added the second finger. He starts to search for the spot even though Allen tells him to remove it this instant. Allen was about to resist again when he moans loudly. Tyki smirks and thrusts his fingers in the same spot but Allen bit his lips to prevent making any sounds.

"Didn't you asks me how do I show my love to you?" Tyki ask as he watch Allen lying beautifully like an angel that is about to fall.

"I…I HATE YOU!" Allen screams, showing his hatred at the man as he was still struggling.

"And I love you too…" Tyki smiles and kisses the teen's forehead as he removes the fingers. He positions his cock at Allen's entrance, earning a shock expression from him. Tyki just smirks and pushes in with a thrust.

"TYKI! IT…IT HURTS! S-STOP IT!" Allen cries as he felt his ass is on fire when his inside muscles were being rip of.

"Ngh, A-Allen. You're so tight!" Tyki moans as he tries to get Allen to adjust. But due to his impatience, he starts thrusting in and out rapidly fast, tearing the muscles. Allen screams in pain even though he was starting to bleed and it eases the pain by a little. He gasps again when his prostate is being hit. Tyki continuously hit that spot, knowing Allen's weakness but he refuses to cry out. He bits his lips so badly that it starts bleeding as well.

"Ngh, Allen. I'm coming!" Tyki cries as he released into Allen. He stops his motion temporarily; giving Allen false hope that he could escape but he was shocked as he feels Tyki is hard again. Tyki catches his breathe for another few seconds before he continues the process. Allen continues begging Tyki to stop but to no avail as well. Even though the teen himself is hard, he refuses to allow himself to release. Tyki reads his mind, and starts to pump Allen's cock, earning him his sounds of panting and occasionally small moaning. Although Allen is screaming of pain the whole time, when Tyki finally stop, Allen already has his mind broken. After Tyki left the room to cleanse himself, he starts sobbing. "What have I done to deserve this, God?" Allen whimpers, crying himself desperately to sleep.

The next day:

"So the Black Order has collapsed, huh?" The Earl said, puzzled.

"Of course, though there were few survivors who manage to escape…" Road reports to the Earl while giggling half-heartedly. "But I doubt they are a threat to us in the upcoming future of ruling the world."

"I see…well done…Road!" The Earl smiles. "I owe you a year supply of sweets!"

"Yay, I shall be on my way then!" Road smiles as she skips along to find Allen.

In Allen's appointed room:

"Allen!" Road cries out but gasp when she saw how broken Allen looks like and naked on the bed. "Allen? What's wrong?"

"Road?" Allen moves his eyes, although they look lifeless and emotionless. "Please…"

"Allen? What do you want?" Road pulls Allen into her lap.

"Set me free…" Allen pleads as he starts sobbing. "Anything…free me, kill me…anything…" Road widens her eyes as she starts entering Allen's mind. She saw how Tyki rape Allen badly, and causing Allen to be…pregnant?

"Oh Allen…." Road pulls Allen into a tight embrace. "Stay strong…Allen…for yourself…and for your kid…" She starts humming a lullaby, bringing Allen to sleep.

She covers Allen up in the blanket while she went to look for Tyki to leash out a piece of her mind. Even though Tyki's her family, Allen is like a little brother to her. And no one is to mess her brother!

Meanwhile:

"Yuu? Is that you?" An old woman asks as Kanda steps into her cottage.

"Are you the one who set the lotus curse on me?" Kanda asks back. The woman smiles warmly.

"So you're back…" The woman said. "So how's things lately?"

"With the Black Order…how could I be fine…" Kanda replies. The woman chuckles.

"Don't worry. The curse will be removed soon enough." The woman explains. "After I'm dead of course…I've only five years of life span left…so would you stay by this old woman's side until then?" Kanda was unsure at first, after all…Moyashi is in danger.

"Fine then…" Kanda said, held his hand out to the woman as she takes it with pleasure. "My lady, Alma…"

Alma smiles as she reverts back to her original form whereas she is a he.

"Let's go in then, Yuu…" Alma said as he leads Kanda back inside the cottage.

Okay, I know you guys must have hate me for allowing Tyki to rape Allen and for Kanda to betray Allen for the Akuma, Alma. And especially bringing the downfall of the Black Order. But still…is it good? Is it bad? Click that button below that says 'review' to comment about it. And this is the last update you'll get from your author for another month cause of the upcoming exams. So you'll have to wait until then…but do continue your supports for this story even though I'm not going to update, okay? Until then, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

As usual, I wanna thank you guys…

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

jesusisback

i1love1yaoi

Yukirat

Gaggahe

Yuki Rearden

Voiceless Yuuki-sama

Starbrigate

Risa Silvara

Ellen neah

MistyElk0

PokerPair

Ivory-fanged-goddess

Cassie (Good to have you back, is it you who review in the story, "I love you, but at the wrong time?)

Pharaohyamifan

Neko Serena (Good to have you back too^^)

KimikoAmaya

Sayuki09

Okay, somebody mentions that Allen's kid shouldn't be treated that badly by Allen himself. I understand your pain but…let's just say that I'm a sadist _**smirk**_. Otherwise I would never end the story "I love him, but at the wrong time" with a sad ending and only added in a sequel to make everyone happy, including my characters in the story…And one more thing, this story shall be brought to five years later. So don't get yourself confused. With that, let's begin.

Chapter 4:

At the Noahs' mansion:

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" A voice screams as the owner starts throwing objects at a little boy, no more than 5 years old with white short hair and golden eyes.

"M-Mom I…" The boy starts speaking but was thrown with a vase landed on his head. He winces at the slight of pain.

"GET OUT NOW! YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" He screams one last time before throwing the kid out of his room. After he locks himself in the room, he starts crying to himself, "Why me? Mana? Why do I have to suffer like this?"

Outside the room:

"Tyler? Tyler what's wrong?" A man calls out as he spots the kid outside of his room.

"M-Mom…he…" Tyler starts muttering but was interrupted by the man.

"Oh dear, what happen to your head?" The man was surprised when he spots his injury.

"O-Oh it's nothing…" Tyler smiles sadly. "I shall head back to my room, Dad…" With that, he quickly rushes to his room and locks himself inside. The man sighs with great sadness.

"Allen must have done this…" Tyki sighs again before he heads to the Earl to give his report based on his mission.

During dinner:

"Allen-kun!" Road cries as she pulls the teen to the dining table. "Just come out and eat already!"

"Okay, okay. Just stop pulling!" Allen tries to persuade Road as he struggles to keep up with her. His hair is long, where it stops at his shoulder. He was wearing a white suit matches with a pair of black trousers and with a large cross as his necklace. He adds in a black suit and there, he looks a decent gentleman enough.

"Ah, Allen-kun. Please, join us for a wonderful dinner with us this evening." The Earl said as he appoints Allen his seat, Allen declines softly.

"No thanks, I'll just bring my food to my room and leave it outside after I've finished." Allen mutters as he brings his plate up to his room to eat, earning dozens of eyes staring at his back as he leaves the room.

"So Allen still haven't trust us yet…" The Earl sighs.

"Well, what do we expect?" Lulubell said. "We did bring him back by force…"

"And thanks to Tyki, he shuts himself all day." Road said as she starts bringing out her sadistic side. Tyki starts sweating.

"Oh speaking of which," Tyki starts speaking. "Tyler is badly injured again…this time in the head…" The Noahs gasp and stare at him in disbelief. "I believe Shounen has something to do with this, but Tyler refuses to admit it's him…"

The Earl starts sighing, "His resilience is sure to be inherited by Allen-kun…"

Flashback:

"Allen, it's a boy!" Lulubell said as she passes the teen his newborn baby. Allen stares at him with boredom. The baby has white hair that reminded Allen that the baby is his but when the baby opens his eyes, it was a pair of golden orbs staring back at him. The baby starts giggling, acknowledging his mother. Allen was shocked as he recaptures that night when Tyki has raped him, he starts screaming and attempting to kill the baby. The baby, of course being alarmed was crying harshly whilst Lulubell tries to stop Allen and calls the other Noahs out for help.

"Get away from me!" Allen cries as he rejects the poor baby away. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He continues to scream until Fiidora, the Noah of Corrosion injects a sleeping antidote for the teen. Soon, Allen starts sleeping.

"Tyki, what are you going to name the kid?" The Earl asks. Tyki hesitates before he replies.

"Well, Tyler…" Tyki said. "He has my eyes and Allen's hair after all…"

"Tyler… it shall be Tyler then…" The Earl smiles, welcoming the latest addition to the family as he coos the baby to sleep.

Flashback ends:

"Ever since then, Tyler has been wanting to get nearer to Allen-kun but was refused by his mother himself." Road said softly, earning a pat on the back by Sheryl, her father and the Noah of Desires.

"But still, he never gives up and continues…" Maashiima, the Noah of Pity said, pitying the innocent kid.

"So anyone suggests how we can cure Allen out of his madness?" The Earl asks and there's silence, until one of the Akumas rushes into the dining room.

"Noahs-sama, Allen-sama has disappeared." The Akuma reports.

In Edo:

Kanda was still searching for Allen but to no avail. His lotus curse is already cured, but his heart has not. Even though he will never admit to the Moyashi, but he has fell in love with him ever since Alma has said it to him. After his death, Kanda quickly rushes to Edo whereas it's the home of the Akumas and Noahs. He can still remember Alma's last words.

Flashback:

"Y-Yuu…" Alma said as he was coughing badly. Kanda starts setting him down on the bed.

"Just save your breaths…" Kanda said as he pats on Alma's back to ease his coughs.

"Just listen to me, Yuu…" Alma said. "After I've died, forget about me and go back to the one that you've loved…"

"I-I don't understand, I don't love anyone…" Kanda replies coldly. Alma just chuckles softly.

"For these past five years, you've been muttering about a Moyashi and sometimes even cry on the bedsheet…" Alma said. "Isn't this Moyashi someone that you love?"

"Ch'. I don't love that Moyashi…" Kanda argues. "We fight all the time, and quarrel all the time, and even get out of each other's way all the time. How could we even love each other?"

"Haha, Yuu…I see you're still clueless…" Alma chuckles. "I hope it wouldn't be too late when you've realized it…Just remember to forget about me and go back to the one you love…and mark my words, I'll kill you if I ever had a companion with the same tragedy as me…" With that, Alma breaths in his last breath and went to the other world.

Flashback ends:

Kanda has been reflecting it ever since and realized that he may have really been in love with the Moyashi. Just then, he spots Akumas coming towards him and he quickly hid himself in the bushes, listening to their conversations.

"I can't believe that Noah-sama really made us patrol throughout Edo." One of the two Akumas said.

"Well, we do not have a choice, do we?" The other one said. "If we do not obey, we'll be as good as the living dead."

"What are you two talking about?" A boy no more than 5 appears in front of them, sharply glaring at them for saying such words. He has white hair and golden eyes as he wears a formal Victorian suit couples with a black top hat and a black trousers.

"N-Noah-sama!" The two Noahs immediately greets, the boy narrows his eyes.

"So have you managed to find him yet?" The boy demands, the two Akumas just look at one another and shakes their head.

"We can't find him….N-Noah-sama…" One of the Akumas stutters. The boy glares daggers at the Akuma.

"Then go and search for him now instead of talking! And when I ask the next time, I expect you two to find him already. BEGONE!" He shouts as he disregards the two Akumas as they run for their lives to find the mysterious person that he has ordered them to find.

Just then, the bushes behind him start moving fast. He turns back and widens his eyes.

"Mom?" He cries as he moves nearer to the bushes, where Kanda is on the other side.

"S-Stay away…" The voice cries. Kanda finds it familiar. "P-Please…Tyki…"

"Mom…" The boy looks softly at the mysterious person. "It's me, Tyler…"

"I don't care who, but please…" The teen cries as he struggles to get up. "Leave me alone…"

Kanda ch' as he rushes to slash Tyler down but he manages to dodge. Kanda scowls again as he scoops the person in his shoulders. He was surprised when it was him.

"Moyashi?" Kanda said, earning a look from Allen.

"It's Allen, BaKanda…" Allen smiles sadly as he sobs. "Please, take me away from here…" Kanda groans when the nearby Akumas caught their presence. He starts activating his Mugen.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" He said as he starts attacking and a fog starts forming.

"Power of the Wind," Tyler calls out. "Mystic wind!" He clears the fog soon enough but Kanda and Allen have already vanished within thin air. Tyler grits his teeth.

"Search for them at once, and don't kill the man with the white hair!" Tyler orders as he sends the Akumas on their way, before he starts talking to himself. "Who is that guy? Mom looks happy when he spots that 'BaKanda'…"

So is it good? Is it bad? I know that I've already indicated that I would only update after finishing 'o' levels. But my hands are itching for typing on my computer. So great, you guys just got a chap from me. Well, just bear with me for another two more weeks okay? So until then, ciaos.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

Hey guys, how have you been?

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

jesusisback

i1love1yaoi

Yukirat

Gaggahe

Yuki Rearden

Voiceless Yuuki-sama

Starbrigate

Risa Silvara

Ellen neah

MistyElk0

PokerPair

Ivory-fanged-goddess

Cassie

Pharaohyamifan

Neko Serena

KimikoAmaya

Sayuki09

DistantVampire

So how are you guys doing? I'm only down to two more exams before I can concentrate fully on this story. So basically, Tyler has finally met BaKanda and what will he do next? To find out, simple…just read.

Chapter 5:

"What did you say?" Tyki was stunned by what Tyler has just reported to him. "Shounen has been taken away by someone?"

"Yes, Mom has been taken away by an Asian man who has hair as dark as midnight and has a sword as an Innocence…" Tyler elaborates further. "Mom seems to recognize him and even calls him BaKanda…"

"I see…" Tyki places his left hand under his chin, supporting his neck. "Earl-sama, what do you think?"

"Er..." The Earl thinks for awhile. "We'll wait…"

"EARL-SAMA!" Tyler shouts. "How could you just sit there and wait for nothing to happen! Mom has been taken away by a person who may have intentions of killing him! Mom could be in danger for all we know! We should be saving Mom instead!"

"Tyler!" Tyki gasps. "You shouldn't talk to Earl-sama like that!" The Earl takes his hand out, interrupting Tyki's lecture.

"Now, now. Tyki-pon…" The Earl said neutrally. "You can't blame him for acting like this. If Tyler is captured by someone else, you would have been in his place now."

"This is not an excuse for being rude." Tyki scowls.

"Don't worry, Tyler." The Earl said, smiling to the child. "I've already sent the Akumas on the lookouts so it'll be fine. I promise that we'll find Allen-kun okay?"

"Find is not enough." Tyler grits his teeth. "It should be "get him back"…and I'm sick and tired of waiting for something to happen!" Tyler stands up from his seat, preparing to leave the room.

"Tyler! Where are you going?" Tyki asks.

"Looking for Mom!" Tyler replies as he rushes out of the door and out of the mansion. Tyki sighs and was about to follow Tyler behind.

"Are you going after him or Allen-kun?" The Earl asks quietly.

"For the both of them." Tyki answers. "Not because I don't trust those Akumas. But as Shounen's husband and Tyler's father, I should do my part as a husband and a father." With that, Tyki runs after Tyler. The Earl stares at the door for awhile before he sighs.

"Poor Tyki…Allen-kun should at least be grateful for having such a man by his side…" The Earl comments to himself.

Meanwhile:

"We should be safe here…" Kanda said as he lowers Allen down to the ground. He stares wondrously at the teen. His hair has grown longer up till his shoulder over the past five years and he looks taller now, it can be consider as below Kanda's chin. Allen was wearing an eye patch as well to cover his left eye so he won't get to see those disgusting whimpering soul. But Kanda is not worried about that, he realizes that the teen's other eye is blank and he looks lifeless.

"So how have you been?" Kanda asks. He fears asking this question the most because judging by Allen's current appearance, he doesn't seem too well.

"Fine, not dead yet." Allen frowns. "What? Not happy?"

"Whatever, Moyashi." Kanda rolls his eyes.

"It's Allen, you dumbass." Allen scowls, surprising Kanda.

"What happen to you?" Kanda raises his eyebrow, knowing the teen has changed.

"Nothing. Just been raped, taken as prisoner with plenty of food and not allowed to get out of the mansion or committing suicide and giving birth to an unwanted child." Allen replies neutrally. Kanda widen his eyes who jolt slightly.

"And you are still fine afterwards?" Kanda asks with disbelief. Allen nods. Kanda grits his teeth harshly that his gums start bleeding.

"Don't worry. At least I'm not dead yet…" Allen smirks evilly. "All I've been is a fate worse than death. Thanks to you…"

Kanda widen his eyes at the realization that has just slapped his face harshly. Kanda drops to the ground and covers his mouth. Tears are threatening to fell upon his cheeks, but he refuses to even to shown them as he hid his eyes behind his long bangs. Allen watches Kanda as he slowly crumbles inside. Allen looks at him slowly and signs. He held Kanda's left cheek and stroke slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Kanda mumbles after a long silence. Allen widen his eyes slightly, his eye is still blank. "I'm sorry for allowing them to take you away…"

"The past is the past. No use lingering to it." Allen said, forgiving Kanda. "And you've been desperately to search for that person, so I don't blame you."

"But I could have choose to fight on!" Kanda shouts, almost catching the attentions of the nearby Akumas. "I could have choose to fight on and defeat that Noah but I've chosen to give you up instead to save myself from all the troubles. I'm so sorry...I've let you down…" Kanda embraces Allen tightly as he leans on the teen's shoulder to let it all out.

Allen returns the embrace by leaning his head on Kanda's chest; slowly drifting to the long-wanted, warm looking sleep that he has ever want for five years. A sleep without living in nightmares everyday, a sleep without under the clutches of Akumas or Noahs, a sleep of peacefulness…and a sleep where he longs for protection from a friend, even if it's a friend who has betrayed him in the past…Kanda only realizes Allen was asleep when the teen starts snoring softly. Kanda lifts Allen's head onto his lap so he can sleep with more comfort. Kanda continuously keep a watchful eye on any nearby intruders and occasionally on Allen to see if he had any nightmares or lacks of comfort. He would also stroke the teen's head occasionally without noticing.

The next day:

Allen wakes up, expecting to see the dark walls on the ceiling but to his surprise, the ceilings are made of gray-bricks instead and he can hear the water drifting along a shore nearby. He sits up slowly to prevent any headaches from occurring, especially when he has just woken up. Allen turns to his side to find Kanda sleeping peacefully (or meditating) as he leans against the brick wall. Allen then realizes that they are under a bridge hiding. Because the walls are too narrow, the Akumas did not think that they would be hiding here therefore they did not search for them here. Allen heaves a sigh of relief. After being imprisoned for five years, he is finally free to breathes in fresh air and gain back his freedom.

Allen shakes Kanda slightly, signaling the samurai that he has woken up. Kanda's eyes shot open as if he did not sleep even a wince.

"Good morning…" Allen greets neutrally. Kanda does the same back to him as he stands up and checks for any nearby Akumas. Allen sits there and waits patiently for Kanda to return. Kanda soon returns.

"I'll head out and look for food to eat." Kanda reports. "You stay here and refrain from moving anywhere. Understand?" Allen nods in understanding and with that, Kanda was about to walk away when Allen grabs him harshly.

"Promise you'll return?" Allen asks. Kanda smiles and gives him a lotus flower that he had been carrying on this while.

"Here, the lotus flower that has been with me for my life." Kanda said. "Hopefully this will calm you down in the meantime."

With that, he struggles to move out of the narrow walls and quickly search for food as Allen relax and takes in the sight in front of him. He slowly finds a letter within the lotus's petals and opens it to read the content. He blushes for awhile before he smiles warmly.

Meanwhile:

"So have you found them yet?" Tyler looks at the Akuma in front of him, obviously in annoyance.

"N-No, I'm sorry. N-Noah-sama…" The Akuma shakes its head, trembling. "I-I've search all over the island but there's no s-signs of them." Tyler narrows his eyes, intimidating the Akuma further before he sends it to continue its search on its way. Once the Akuma is gone, Tyler signs heavily, looking sad. He raises his left hand up high.

"Power Of Sight: Searching!" Soon, Tyler was seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and takes in his surrounding as he watches Kanda and Allen escaping to the north from last night from where he was standing. Tyler starts following and stops under a bridge where he sees Allen and Kanda squeeze their way through. And when Kanda was seen squeezing his way out, it was about a few hours ago. Tyler smirks as he calls out another one of his ability.

"Power of Shapeshifting: Choose!" Tyler said as he moves through the narrow walls easily as his body passes the walls and moves under the bridge without a scratch. There, he saw Allen and was about to approach him but he realizes Allen was smiling warmly.

"Mom?" He whispers softly but Allen still didn't notice him. He was about to call out again when Allen starts speaking.

"Kanda…" Allen smiles warmly as he stares at the lotus flower that Kanda have given him a while ago. "I love you too…" He kisses the lotus flower slowly as stroke it as if the lotus is so fragile that if stroke harshly, the petals will fall. Tyler was stunned by what Allen has just said. His mom has just fallen for another man instead of his dad? Apparently, Tyki has joined Tyler a while ago and only catches what Allen has just said.

Out of curiosity, Tyler moves to stand in front of Allen and see what Allen is going to do when he realizes it's not the man that he expects him to be

"Kanda?" Allen said, still smiling at the lotus flower. "You're back already…" As he looks up, his smile turns upside down and quickly struggles to moves away from the kid.

"Mom…" Tyler said softly as he watches Allen struggling to move back and was about to escape. Tyki, having just followed his son inside, grips onto Allen's arm. Allen gasps harshly.

"LET ME GO!" Allen screams as he struggles to get away from Tyki, instead Tyki tightens his grip, hurting Allen. Allen continues screaming, hoping Kanda could hear it.

"Shounen…" Tyki said dangerously. "It's time to go home after playing such a long time. Let's go…" Tyki drags Allen out of the bridge with ease as he uses his ability to pass through the walls, followed by Tyler.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Allen continues to scream. "SOMEBODY! HELP!" Allen screams harshly. Tyki just look at Allen with annoyance.

"Shounen!" Tyki scowls. "Stop acting like this. Aren't you happy that you'll never suffer again and we could live happily ever after?"

"WHO WOULD BE HAPPY IF ANYONE WOULD TO BE YOUR WIFE!" Allen starts activating his Innocence and was about to slash Tyki but was caught by Tyki's other hand. Out of surprise, Allen deactivates his Innocence and yelps when Tyki moves closer to him. Allen starts whimpering and calls one last time.

"KANDA!" He screeches.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda shouts as he slashes the attack at Tyki and Tyler but failed when Tyki and Tyler dodge but at least they've let go of Allen. Allen quickly moves to Kanda's side and held on to his arm tightly as if it's his lifeline. Kanda, being Kanda, points Mugen at Tyki and Tyler. Tyler frowns as he loses his Mom by his side. Tyki just cackles evilly.

"Heh, Yuu Kanda…" Tyki smirks. "We've meet again…"

So is it good? Is it bad? What'll happen to Kanda and Tyki as they start fighting over Allen? And what'll happen to Tyler when there was a dark twist in the battle between the two of them? And most importantly, will Allen be forced to return to the home where he hates the most? To find out, do give your support by clicking that button below that says 'review' to get your next chapter update sooner. Until then, bye! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

Guess who's back?

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

jesusisback

i1love1yaoi

Yukirat

Gaggahe

Yuki Rearden

Voiceless Yuuki-sama

Starbrigate

Risa Silvara

Ellen neah

MistyElk0

PokerPair

Ivory-fanged-goddess

Cassie

Pharaohyamifan

Neko Serena

KimikoAmaya

Sayuki09

DistantVampire

JayPay

Pri

Silvermane1

Asia the Jester

RuneNeko

Midnightabyssx02

Okay, I know that you guys want Allen to treat Tyler better, right? I will eventually let Allen treat Tyler better…but not yet. It is because you guys haven't seen the real Tyler yet…so this chapter will show you guys Tyler's true colors. So, enjoy this chap by your fav author.

Chapter 6:

"Heh, Yuu Kanda…" Tyki smirks. "We've meet again…"

"Ch'…" Kanda glares at the Noah of Pleasure. "As if this is something to be happy about…"

"Haha, so true…" Tyki chuckles, before sending a glare at Kanda. "Now, now. I can't have you take my darling away, can I? So hand Allen over to me now…He would be better off with me…"

"Well, is it?" Kanda smirks. "From what I'm seeing here, Allen is running away from you guys…so how is it that he will be better off with you?"

"K-Kanda, let's just get out of here…please…" Allen begs, pulling Kanda's arm as he stares at his back with slight fear.

"Don't worry, Moyashi…I'll eventually take you out of Edo…" Kanda said as he unsheathes Mugen and preparing to activate his Innocence. "But I'll deal with this two Noahs first!" With that, Kanda charges at Tyki and Tyler.

"Tyler," Tyki calls. "You know what to do…" With that, Tyki shifts to Allen's side in order to attempt getting Allen back. But Allen has escaped and run towards the forest. Kanda scowls deeply as he faces the five years old kid. Tyler was snickering evilly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you die a terrible death once this is over…" Tyler said with an evil smirk.

"Shounen! Come back here this instant!" Tyki said as he passes by the branches and trees using his ability. Allen refuses to comply.

"Innocence! Activate!" Allen cries as he activates his evolved form of Innocence. Allen wears a white-hooded cowl and a white sleeve that covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left hand and arm becomes slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. He was also having a masquerade-style mask and his usually flat top hair has turned to a spiky rear.

"Cross Grave!" Allen cries as he sends the attack at Tyki as he continues to run. Tyki dodges to the side and send his Tease along to lure Allen into a corner.

"Power of Fire: Burning Flames of Hell!" Tyler calls out as he waves his hands and calls out the element fire and sends it to attack Kanda.

"Tch…who expects the kid to be this strong?" Kanda mumbles to himself as he struggles to dodge the flames coming towards him. All of the trees and bushes near the flames were consume in an instant.

"In that case, Ascending Flowers!" Kanda said as he activates the power of his tattoo and his pupils change into three dots. Veins start rising around his eyes. "Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion! Triple Illusion: Exploding Spirit Cut!" Kanda slashes at the flames as it creates a heavy impact against the flames. The flames start dying out.

"Marvelous!" Tyler said neutrally as he claps. "But that's not the only element I know…Power Of Wind: Tornado of Destruction!" Soon, the wind got harsh and it starts forming a tornado. Kanda scowls.

"Triple Illusion: Exploding Spirit Cut!" Kanda said as he slashes at the wind again, although it works, he couldn't see Tyler. Realization hits him heard as he turns to his back.

"Power of Water: Flood of Drown!" Tyler says as he summons water from the ground and starts strangling him in the water. Kanda tries to get rid of the water by slashing it, but to no avail.

"This isn't good…" Kanda thinks to himself. Why? Because he can't swim…

"Crown Edge!" Allen releases a projectile attack, which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from his left hand.

"Rejected!" Tyki said simply as he rejects the attack from attacking him. Allen curses and quickly returns to Kanda's side as soon as possible. He had seen that flame once when Tyler was angry with an Akuma for scolding Allen. He fears for Kanda's life so he quickly rushes back to the battlefield while trying to get rid of Tyki.

"No choice then," Allen mumbles to himself as he swipes his claw down at the ground with raw destructive power. "Edge End!" There, it creates a heavy fog, manages to stop Tyki from going after him. Allen then quickly rushes.

"Eh? So you're not dead yet?" Tyler whines mockingly as he watches Kanda continues to struggle without any signs of his stamina decreasing or having lack of oxygen. "In that case, Power of Water: Tsunami!" Soon, the water pressure turns violent and it manages to peel Kanda's skin on his left arm. He screams in pain.

"Clown Belt!" Allen cries as he uses his cape of cowl to grasp Kanda out of the water, making Tyler's attack seems unusable.

"Mom?" Tyler widens his eyes. He could not believe that Allen has just save Kanda. He watches Allen panicking when Kanda stops moving.

"Kanda? Kanda, please…wake up…" Allen cries as he shakes Kanda. "Don't leave me behind…you promised…on that letter…you promised to protect me, care for me, and even loves me… BAKANDA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Oi, I'm fully awake okay?" Kanda yells when he starts getting dizzy. "Baka Moyashi…" Tyler pops a vein, hearing someone insulting his mother is unforgivable. He starts gathering all his powers to punish him. 

"B-BaKanda…" Allen sobs as he hugs Kanda tightly. "I love you too…" Tyler pauses and stops his ambush. So Allen has been in love with Kanda instead of Tyki?

"Wow, what a show…" Tyler said plainly as he interrupts their time together. Kanda and Allen stare at Tyler before they activate their Innocence and point their weapons at him.

"Tyler…" Allen said softly. Tyler widens his eyes with surprise. "Let us go, please…" Tyler stares at Allen sadly. Even though Allen has acknowledge he is Tyler, and not Tyki…he couldn't bear to let his mother go…

"I'll appreciate it if you do that for me…" Allen smiles to Tyler. "Mom would be happy…" Tyler looks at Allen and grits his teeth. Tyler starts welling up tears. He looks besides and struggles to let the words out.

"Go on, then…Dad's coming soon…" Tyler said, stumbling. Allen smiles widely as he walks towards Tyler. He turns Tyler to his attention and hugs him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Tyler…" Allen said as he hugs Tyler for a while before rushing to catch a boat to run away from this country full of pain along with Kanda.

Tyler stares at them as they disappear within the shadows. Tyler fell to the floor and starts sobbing. Since when did he cry ever since he was first born? Since when did Allen ever touch him in such a motherly way? Who knows? All he knows that Allen is gone, with the man he loves…Tyler didn't care what kind of punishment is coming up next…he was content to know that Allen is happy right now…

Okay, I know it's sad for Tyler even though Allen has acknowledged Tyler as his son…but is it good? Is it bad? Do comment by scrolling all the way down to this page and click that button below that says 'review' if you want your next chapter to be updated as soon as possible. Perhaps to find out where will Allen and Kanda go next with the Noahs on their tails behind? And what kind of punishment will Tyler face when Tyki finds out about his deed? Well, I can only say this. All will be known in no time, until then, Ciaos.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys…

I've some bad news for everyone who has been supporting this particular story. Yes, I'm deeply sorry to say that I'll be discontinuing this story.

But don't worry; the reason why I would like to discontinue this story is because I think I could have written better in this story. And instead of making this whole story like the anime in some parts of it…I want to turn it into a supernatural kind of story. Like vamp-fic or something like that. And don't worry, even though this story has been discontinued, I'm still going to update the story "Stay away from him!" as frequently as possible.

And don't lose your hope just because I'm discontinuing this story…I'm just gonna rewrite it and publish it when I felt it's good enough…of course…due to this sudden decision that I've made, you guys must be either angry or sad right now…so I'll update Chapter 7 for you guys…which is the last chapter that you guys will be reading…it should take about at least four days or so after this AN was posted…so once again, I apologize for this sudden decision. And don't try to persuade me out of it…

So, hereby I thank you guys for supporting this story all this while…

By: Wos99944 (I'm really sorry…)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for the plot.

Summary: It all started with a simple mission, and as usual Allen is to accompany him and find the Innocence. But when special information is leaked out, particularly that person, Kanda starts to betray Allen and gives him to Tyki. As things go along, romance starts blooming. Warning- yaoi.

Guess who's back?

Uchiha Bara

SSJSaphira

3 akuma 3

jesusisback

i1love1yaoi

Yukirat

Gaggahe

Yuki Rearden

Voiceless Yuuki-sama

Starbrigate

Risa Silvara

Ellen neah

MistyElk0

PokerPair

Ivory-fanged-goddess

Cassie

Pharaohyamifan

Neko Serena

KimikoAmaya

Sayuki09

DistantVampire

JayPay

Pri

Silvermane1

Asia the Jester

RuneNeko

Midnightabyssx02

ShinigamiSiblings

Okay guys, this is the last chapter that I have promised to you guys. Just hope you like it. So let's begin the chapter.

Chapter 7:

"What do you mean that Allen and Kanda has escaped?" Tyki was shocked to say the least. For Tyler to fail his mission, especially regarding Allen, it's a miracle like pigs can fly.

"I'm sorry…" Tyler looks at the floor. "When I was about to destroy that man, Mom appeared and attack me…once I've finally clear the fog, Mom and that man were already out at the sea. I can't summon the Power of Water at all…Mom will get hurt…"

"T-Tyler…I-I've nothing to say about this…" Tyki said, sighing heavily. "Earl-sama…would you mind telling your Akumas if they have any news of Shounen…"

"I know what to do, Tyki-pon…" The Earl interrupts. "I'm the Millennium Earl after all…"

Meanwhile:

"So what makes you change your mind to accept Tyler as your son?" Kanda breaks the silence.

"I did not accept him as my son…" Allen murmurs. Kanda looks at him. "It was a way to plead him to let me go…otherwise we can never escape that easily…"

"How could you do that to him…" Kanda stares at him.

"It does not matter…" Allen shuts his eyes. "I've never wanted him in the first place…I even tried to abort him but the Noahs refuse. Now, Tyler has to pay the price for that…"

"Just because he's also Tyki's flesh and blood?" Kanda asks.

"Not only that…" Allen argues. "He has those golden eyes, like how Tyki raped me that night…" Kanda widens his eyes.

"It's too much…he always reminds me of how weak I was that night…how I was raped by that Noah that night…It's too much for me to handle…even if I try to avoid his eyes…it didn't help me to get over that traumatic experience that I once had…"

"Look Moyashi…" Kanda said neutrally. "We're free…they can never find us again…and look at you…you've just given Tyler false hope that you've acknowledge him as your son…"

"I know…" Allen said as he stares out of the sea. "Even I find it hard to accept that he's my son…I still acknowledge him as my flesh and blood…" Kanda looks at him.

"Perhaps you'll still be able to accept him one day…" Kanda said to himself as they finally landed ashore at the new Black Order.

"Allen-kun! Kanda! Is that you?" Lenalee was surprised when Allen and Kanda walk alongside each other.

"Hey there, Lenalee." Allen smiles weakly as the girl hugs him.

"I-I thought you t-two were dead…" Lenalee cries.

"As if we're that easy to die…" Kanda rolls his eyes. "Speaking of which, you've changed a lot…what happen to that hair of yours?"

"I-I've lost my hair when fighting with one of the Level Three Akumas." Lenalee said. "But ever since my Innocence leveled up, my hair starts growing back."

"I'm so sorry for coming back only now…" Allen smiles sadly.

"No it's okay," Lenalee shakes her head. "What's important is that you're back."

"Oh yeah, Lenalee…" Allen asks. "What happen to the others?" Lenalee pauses.

"T-They…" Lenalee stumbles. "Most of them are dead…only a bunch of scientists, Exorcists, Generals and some Finders are still alive."

"Lavi! Krory! Miranda! You guys are alright!" Allen cries as he barges into the meeting room where Exorcists and Generals have gathered.

"Allen? Allen! You're safe!" Lavi cheers as he hugs Allen tightly.

"Oi, stupid apprentice!" Cross greets. Allen shudders when that man is here nonetheless.

"Allen-kun!" Miranda and Krory smile.

"So the Destroyer Of Time is back…" Tiedoll smiles. "Yuu-kun you too!"

"Shut it, General Tiedoll…" Kanda tch.

"Yuu! You too!" Lavi was surprised.

"What? Can't I?" Kanda rolls his eyes. "So how bad is the situation right now?"

"We only have twenty Exorcists here, excluding you and Allen-kun…" Komui explains. "Adding the Generals we only have twenty-four of us who could fight."

"Then what about the modified Akumas that Master have?" Allen asks. "We can use them to fight, can't we?"

"Well, General Cross?" Komui turns to Cross.

"I only have fifty of them…" Cross explains.

"So how many Finders do we have?" Kanda asks. "Including the scientists?"

"We've only 50 scientists from all branches and about 100 Finders left." Komui reports. "So what's your plan for asking me all this?" Kanda smirks evilly.

"We'll attack straightaway…" Kanda said.

"What! Are you mad?" Komui was astonished.

"We know where's the base for the Noahs." Allen said.

"And we can attack from there onwards." Kanda said.

"As for the Akumas at there, you do have Level Three Akumas, right Master?" Allen asks as Cross nods his head.

"In that case, we can experiment on those Akumas to make the Akuma barriers. In that case, the rest of the Exorcists can take up the Noahs' time while the Generals can attack the Earl and try to kill him within the given time."

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee widen her eyes. "That can never work…"

"From what I've heard from the Earl, he's going to attack us within a week. Do you think we have a choice?"

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Lavi was surprised. Allen jolts awhile.

"I-it's because…" Allen bit his lips. "I was kidnapped by them…and even have a Noah kid…" Everyone was shocked. "And his name was Tyler…"

So is it good? Is it bad? Once again, I apologize for declaring that I'll no longer continue this story. So there's not much I can say in this chapter. Just hope you guys won't be too sad okay? Just in case, you may want to check out the rewritten version of the withering lotus flower. I've already published the prologue of that story already. For now, Ciaos.


End file.
